Force transfer devices for use in drive trains between a drive engine and an input, in particular a transmission unit, are known in a plurality of embodiments. They typically comprise a hydrodynamic machine provided as a hydrodynamic speed/torque converter or a hydrodynamic clutch, an actuatable clutch for circumventing the power transmission through the hydrodynamic machine, and a vibration damping device. Preferably, the vibration damping device in the form of a rotation vibration damper is disposed in the force flow from the input to the output respectively, subsequent to the hydrodynamic machine and also subsequent to the actuatable clutch, so that a damping is performed in any operating state. The vibration damping device thus acts as an elastic clutch, this means it transfers torque and simultaneously compensates for inconsistencies in rotation, and thus has to be designed for the maximum torque to be transferred. The vibration damping device comprises in the force flow, viewed from the input to the output of the force transfer device, an input component and an output component, which are disposed concentric, and coupled amongst each other by a means for spring and/or damping coupling, wherein the input component and the output component can be rotated relative to each other in circumferential direction within limits, due to the coupling amongst each other. The means for spring and/or damping coupling are thus configured with respect to a permissible maximum torque, and exposed to enormously high loads, when this and larger moments occur.